Chrismas Disaster: A Journey of Faith
by Spicey-Muffin
Summary: Esther Withel is Ablus Dumbledore Granddaughter. Her Fourth Year at Hogwarts may be the hardest of her life. I'll reveiw yours if you reveiw mine. Please!!
1. Chapter One

~***~  
  
At the opening feast, Esther Withel sat at the Giffendor table beside Fred and Greoge Weasly. She laughed as the two played around.  
  
Esther Withel looked no differant that any of the other fourth years at Hogwarts. She had short blond hair and light crystal blue eyes. She had two older siblings, Jake and Wendle. Of corse she barely saw either of them. Jake, now a full flegded wizard, lived in The States with his wife Gloria and their son Jameson. But in one way she was very differant from the others. She was Albus Dumbledore's Grand-daughter. This wasn't widely known. Nobody knew save, Wendle, Fred & Greoge, and the Professers. Her older sister Wendle had changed her last name to her mother's maiden her frist year at Hogwarts so that no-one would know who she acctully was. Esther wasn't so happy with this but she went along with it.   
  
Now she was pulling pranks with Fred and Greoge while wait for the sorting ceromny to began.  
"You know what Fred and I saw back at the station?"  
Esther snaped out of her dream state.  
"Huh? What?"  
Greoge sighed and repeated his qestion. Esther shook her head, "Nope what did you see?"  
Fred leaned over, "Harry Potter." Esther's eyes grew big, "No way......" Fred nodded, "Sat with Ron. Scar and everything."   
Esther sqinted her eyes at Fred,  
"You two better be telling me the truth! Or I'll...."  
Fred laughed, "We're telling the truth!"  
Esther smiled, "We'll see...Here come the frist years now...."  
Esther wachted as the Frist years trotted out. Esther waved to Ron as he went up to the front. She leaned over to Greoge, "Ronny has something on his nose."  
  
Mcgonagall called each student up. Esther bit her lip to keep from laughing as Ron went up. The hat was placed on his head and Esther heard it say,  
"Ahh anthor Weasly.....I know where to put you...Gryffindor!!!"  
Esther Stood up and clapped as hard as she could. Much to the teacher disgts Fred let off a firecraker. Esther smiled at Ron who sat beside her, grinning.   
"Go Ronny!" Said Esther ruffleing his hair.  
  
"Granger, Hermione." Said Mcgonagall. Esther cocked her head to one side as a gril with bushy brown hair and brown eyes came up to the seat.   
"Gryffindor!!!"  
More cherring Erupted from the Griffendor table. Then.....  
  
"Potter, Harry." Esther eyes grew wide.   
"Harry Potter?" She siad looking over to Fred,  
"Told you..."  
Esther crossed her fingers. *Please....* She closed her eyes.   
  
"Gryffindor!!!"  
Esther jumped. "Yes!"  
Fred was yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"  
She looked over to the Slytherin table. Wendle had been Sorted into that house and she smiled at her sister. Some how the sweet sparkle that was usealy in her sister's eye, was now replaced with a evil one. In front of her was little Draco Malfoy. Esther looked at her sister. *Wendle?* She thought *Don't be turning Slytherin....*  
Greoge tapped her shoulder "Essie? You okay?"  
Esther turn the frown fading from her face.   
"Corse I'm okay!" She laughed, "We got Potter!"  
  
Dumbledore tried everyone atention.  
"Quiet!" yelled Esther cupping her hands. Dumbledore smiled at her.  
"I'd like to say a few things before our mind are taken off by the feast. Frist of all the Forbidden wodds is off limits to all. And The Third Floor Corridor is off limits to everyone, who do not a want a slow and very painful death."  
Esther looked over to Fred, "Do even think about it..."  
"Futher more Flicht has added some more banned thing to his list that some..." He said looking over to Esther and the Twins "should look at."  
Esther smiled.  
"Now Let the feast began!"  
  
And so anthor year began at Hogwarts. Young Esther Whithel didn't know that this year would the hardest of her life. 


	2. Chapter Two

Forgot to do this in the first chapter. *Giggles*  
Disclamier: Most of you know my name is Tillia not J.K Rowling. so....No I didn't write the HP books. Sorry guys....lol  
  
Thanks a bunch for reviewing!!!! I love you guys....well Er..not really...you know. *Laughs*  
  
  
Esther fell on her bed as soon as she got into her room. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.   
  
Esther awoke very early the next moring. The sun was just riseing over the hirizon sending light shades of pink and yellow light over her bed. Slipping on a light robe she shuffled donstairs.  
  
The mornings were colder and Esther wished she had pulled on her slippers. Walking to the hearth she casted a fire spell and stepped backwards and sat down. Problem was there was already somebody else sitting there.  
"Oh my goodness!" She cried standing up quickly, "I'm so sorry!"  
She turned to find a frist year, short untidy dark hair and bright green eyes. He looked familer somehow but Esther could quite place her finger on it, except that he *was* Harry Potter.  
"So your Harry Potter?" She said sitting down (this time in a differant chair) He nodded as if he had been told that all day. Esther rolled her eyes at her-self, "Sorry, You must know your own name. What I should say is I'm Esther Withel."  
Harry shook her outstreached hand, "Pleased to meet you.."He said kindly, but Esther could tell he was nervous about something. *Nah Duh Essie.* She thought *First day of school.*   
"So you nevous about school?"  
Harry nodded, "Yeah..." He sighed, "It's just that I'm not the grand wizard everyone makes me out to be. I mean, I have never even picked a wand."  
"I can't say that 'I know how you feel' becuse I don't." Esther smiled, "but I can say that if you need any help you can come see me, okay?"  
Harry nodded, and Esther stood up. "Okay then, Master Harry. I have to go get ready. You should too."ing  
Esther went up the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
George Weasly sat outside the girls bathroom in the dormatory. He sighed and turned to Fred who was coming up the stairs.   
"Uh...George? Where's Essie?"  
George pointed behind him to the bathroom door. "She's in there. Trying to fix that mop on her head, otherwise known as her hair."  
Esther came out her hair slighty fizzy.  
"I heard that......What are you laughing at Fred?"  
Fred shook his head,  
"Nothing...."  
Esther grabbed her hat, a bown floppy travleing one and stuck her hair up in it, "Come on..."  
  
Esther slid down the hall on the balls of her feet, Fred and George right behind her.   
"Faster Essie! Snape will kill us if were late!"  
Esther didn't repond but slid down the banister to the Potions room.  
"Too late..." she whispered. She looked inside the room and saw the hufflepuffs and her fellow Griffendoirs looking at her. *We are *so* dead....* She thought.   
  
But instead of Snape blowing up at her sher saw something differant. Did Snape's face actully hold Pity?  
"Miss Withel....." he said softly, Esther looked away. She saw Tammy Wash, a Hufflepuff and a friend of hers,  
"What's going on...."  
Tammy looked to Prof. Snape, then back to Esther,  
"Havn't you heard?" Whispers broke out everywhere...  
Prof. Snape slapped the table and slience fell,  
"Miss Withel would you please go to Dumbledore office."  
Esther still confused nodded. Fred gave her a small smile and Esther ran to her Grandfather's office. 


	3. Chapter Three

Next Chapter! Coming up!  
Just to tell you, Peter M. Yemond is made up. Don't go looking in the HP books for him. *Giggle*  
  
  
  
Esther came up to the door of Dumbledore's office, after climbing the long winding stairwell. Half scarred to enter, and half wanting to know what the rest of the school seem to know, she opened the door.  
  
She was happy to find her Grandfather siting in his useal spot, Fawkes on his shoulder. Wendle sat in a seat, looking at her with a blank face.  
  
Then in the other chair was a man she had never seen before. He was a short skinny man with blawing dark brown hair and dark dark brown eyes with thick glasses. He wore green plaid robes and a yellow wizard cap.  
  
"Esther, this is Peter M. Yemond, Head of D.M.M.W. Deparment." Dumbledore stated as Peter's glasses fell off.   
  
Peter nodded and put his glasses back on, " Deaths of Muggles Married to Wizards, that is."  
  
Esther ignored that. She walked to to the desk,   
"Grand-dad, what happened? Everyone knows something I don't." She paused, "And Snape was nice to me. Something happen?"  
Dumbledore's eyes, usely held with the same happy-snap as Esther's, seemed solem and sad.  
"Esther...." he said, "You mother was in a car acciendent this morning. She is serouily injured Your father sent a owl to Peter this morning."  
"Esther?" Wendle sounded worried, "Gand-dad! She's going to faint"  
  
Esther's mind went blank. She couldn't think, the world seem to go white. Then she fell into darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Esther....."  
Esther stirred in her sleep  
"Esther....."  
She blinked awake,  
"Mum?"  
She was in the hospital room. She looked up to see Fred and George sitting in chairs across from her.  
"Hey Essie...." said George, "You okay?"   
Esther sat up, "Yeah..I geuss."   
Fred looked worried, "We heard aoubt your mum. Don't worry Esther, she more Wizard than Muggle. She'll pull through."  
Esther sighed, Her mother, a pureblood muggle had loved magic before she acttuly knew it was real. She had often told Esther that her father was her Prince Charming, bring real magic in her life. When she found out that her father, Craven Dumbledore, was really a wizard, she didn't run away as Craven feared. Instead she loved all the more. When they married, the wizard world wondered if Larua Withel-Dumbledore was really a Muggle.   
  
"Yeah your ,Muggle-mother will pull through..."said a sneering voice. Stepping out of the shadows a tall four-year Sytherian with long mud-brown hair and a nose that seem to be sqished into her face.  
Fred & George glared at her but didn't want to make sceace in the hospital room, Esther however was tried hurt and angery,   
"You better Get out of here Morgana. Or I'll hex you so bad you'll wonder weather or not you yourself or not."  
Morgana Snize wrinkeld her squished nose,  
"Stupid little flith.." She turned on her heel. Three agaist one wasn't a fight she'd take.   
  
After Morgana left, Esther sighed, tears coming down her cheeks. Hiding her face in her hands she cried. The doors burst open and Ron slid in with Harry behind him.  
"W-what....h-happened?" He said breathlessly, "Snape said you were in the hospital wing...."  
Harry looked at Esther not saying anything. Ron however wasn't so quiet.  
"Did somebody hex you Essie? Is that why your covering your face?"  
Fred stood up and left Greoge comforting Esther.  
"Come on Ron, Harry. I have to tell you something...."  
  
After they had walked out of ear-shot esther cried all the more.   
"Why did she go driving? Why? Where did she want to-" She broke into more tears. "Oh George...I don't know what to do...."  
George didn't know what to say. What was there to say?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few days later Esther was back in class. But most of her friends noticed that she was a bit more quiet that useal. She didn't pull pranks, she didn't even smile much anymore. She did spend more time in the libray, she poured over books on healing and charms to revive. Dumbledore had told her the Hogwarts Express would be stuck at station 9 3/4 till Chrismas.   
  
"You need this?"  
A small vocie pipped. Esther was in the libray again between Potions and Transfiguration. She looked over her book, a first year girl with rather bushy hair and large teeth was pointing to 'Kikwicks guide to: Herbals in the Witch life'  
"Uh... no, you can have it."   
The girl nodded and picked up the book.  
"I'm Hermoine Granger. Your Esther Withel, arn't you?"  
Esther nodded, "Yeah.....How did you know?"  
Harry Potter been telling off Slytherans. Durning potions they talk bad about your Mum, Snape hasn't even stopped them."  
Esther smiled, it was a very small one though, "And are you part of Harry's fan-club?"  
Hermoine shrugged, and Esther set down the book she was reading, "Even if you were, it's not that bad. Half the girls in this school has a crush on Harry."  
Hermoinie shook her head, "I'm too smart to be Harry's firend." She seemed to want to change the subject, "Why are you reading about healing? It's about your Mum isn't it?"  
Esther the small smile faded, "Why?"  
"You can't bring her back to life, and healing charms are VERY hard to do. Only Wizard that are trained Aide wizards do those. Their only used to bring people back from near death."  
Esther didn't anwser, and Hermoine sighed, "Sorry. Maybe I'll see you later?"  
Esther looked down at her books. Hermoine seemed hurt, and started to walk away.  
"Hey Hermoine!"  
She truned around, Esther ruturn a small smile again,  
"See ya."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Esther walked down the halls when Harry bolted passed her,  
"Whoa! Harry!" She stopped him, "Where are you going?"  
Harry smiled when he saw Esther half-way cheerful,  
"Down to herbolgy."  
Esther nodded, "Look I heard what you have been telling the Slytherains. Thanks."  
Harry nodded, "Sure. I mean my mom was a muggle too." He paused, "a muggle-witch but....I mean...ummm-"  
Esther saw he was tring to make her feel better and stopped him, "It's okay Harry. Now you hurry to Herblogy, and Harry?"   
"Yeah?"  
"Try and be nice to Hermoine Granger. Okay?"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Esther tossed and turned in her bed. Her dreams were eached with memories of her mother.  
"Esther....."  
A white light flashed, and a lady in white with long brown hair was come towards her.  
Esther......"  
More memories,   
  
"Mom Slow down!"  
"Now you'll have to catch us Wenny! Faster Essie!"  
  
"Esther....."  
  
"Mom, you'll alway be here right?"  
"Don't be silly Essie, mom'll be around for a long time."  
"I dont know sweetie. Things don't last forever."  
  
"Esther......"  
  
The white figure came closer, was it calling her?  
  
"Esther......"  
Esther sat stright up,  
"Mum?"  
  
  
  
Well like?  
Tilly 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: Didn't write Harry Potter, ans Beth belongs to Kendall my cousin! *Go Kenny Lov ya gal!*  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Rikky! Give me it back now!"   
A muggle-girl yelled down the hall at her four year old brother. Rikky smiled and stuck out him tounge. The girl adavced on him, "Give it here!"  
The boy held a letter addressed in ink to: Bethany Ana Williams  
"Gotta cachta me Bethy!" The boy ran down the hall, and the girl fallowed.   
"Rikky!" She called,"Please!"  
Rikky turned a corner and ran into their Mom,  
"Beth? Rick?"  
Beth crossed her arms and tapped her toe,   
"Esther sent me a letter, and Rikky won't give it back."  
Their Mom looked down at the boy and held out her hand, "Richard Williams, you will give Beth back her letter now."  
Beth looked smug as Rikky handed the letter back with a: "Tattletale..."  
  
Beth was Esther's second cousin. Both their mom's were realted to each other, but neither of them knew how. When Esther got her letter to Hogwarts, Beth was estatic. While Esther was at school she sent Beth owls, but not many had come in the last week.  
  
Beth was a spunky 8th grader who lived in New York, just outside of New-York city.She has slighly clurly light brown hair and soft brown eyes, (she sometimes wore contact that gave off a purple-blue color.) She loved to shop and made freqent vists to the shops in New-York City.  
  
She made her way back to her room and opened the letter on her bed. As she looked at the writting she noticed it wasn't Esther's writting but Jake's, Esther's oldest brother.  
"Beth,  
Esther probaly hasn't sent many owls to you, but there is a good reson why. Our Mom was hit by a car, and is hurt pretty. Esther pretty shook up about it, and she is haveing a hard time at school. The reson why I'm writting is that Esther needs you, your her best friend. Now she can't leave school till Chrismas, but when she does. I want to come by and get you. Ask you mom and send your answer back by the owl Essie gave you last christmas.  
Your friend  
Jake Dumbledore"  
  
Beth looked at the letter, dumstruk for just a minute. Then she ran down the hall in search for her mom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Esther walked down the hall to breackfast with Fred and George. She sighed and wished she didn't have to face all the people. No matter how nice they were. Everyone was pitting her. She was tired of it. One of the Ravenclaws pasted her,  
"Hi Essie, you okay?"  
She nodded,  
"Yeah fine..." but what she wanted to scream is, "WHAT DO YOU THINK!!! MY MUM IS DIEING!!!"   
She sighed as the Slyerthains skid past her snickering.   
"What are they laughing about now? Wendle is in Slyerthian! Don't they care?"  
Fred opened his mouth, then shut it and looked stright ahead. Esther stared after him.  
Wendle was sitting with Slyerthains laughed and haveing fun! Esther was appaled, she broke loose from the Twins and walked up.  
"What are you doing? Don't you care?" She yelled at her sister. "Mum's Dieing!"  
Wendle looked at her sister, "Slow down Es..Mum will be fine. I'm not going to let something like that ruin my fun!"  
Esther looked around at the Slyerthains, Draco Malfoy, Morgana Snize,crabbe,Goyle and some other sat laughing at her. Wendle flicked back her dark hair and went on,  
"Anyway as I was saying...."  
Esther walked away in disgust. Fred looked after her,  
"Umm....Essie!"  
  
Esther had just walked down to her frist class, Potions. She wasn angery, hurt, and upset. What was Wendle's problem? Esther alway knew Wendle was a bit differant from the rest of the family but not this way. Unlike Esther or Jake, Wendle had black hair. Nobody, that Esther knew of, had black hair in their family. She had alway been a bit on the mean side, but Esther aways thought that came from hanging around, Morgana and the Malfoys. That was anthor thing, Wendle hung around the Malfoys? They were once Death-Eaters. How could she?  
She stormed into Potions, not caring she was late.  
"Sorry Prof." She said angerily. Ever since she heard from Hermonie, that Snape didn't stop the Slyerthains from saying bad things about her Mum she had stopped from even saying his name.  
Snape looked on the verge of takeing points from her but stopped, "Next time be earlier! Sit down."   
Esther glared at Snape, her light blue eyes blazeing, She sat down with a thump, next to George.  
"Calm down, now's not the time to get detention."  
Esther nodded but the angery look hadn't ceased.  
  
Esther stormed out of class not hearing Fred and George's calls. She stormed up to her room and changed out of her robes into a light purple shrit and jeans. slipping into a coat. she grabbed her old Nimbus broom and went out into the fields.   
  
As soon as she was clear of everyone she kicked off and flew around the Quidditch field as fast as she could go. The cold wind brought her to her scences and she flew down into the bleachers. She sighed and leaned her head back and stared at the clouds.   
  
"Mum? What are you doing?"  
A memory, two years ago in a small field outside of Hogwarts. Her Mom a lovely lady with short brown hair and bright green eyes was laying on the ground looking up at the clouds, when she and Wendle came up and asked.  
"Well sweetie, I've just found that if you stare hard enough at the clouds you can move them."  
Wendle crossed her arms, "Yeah right!"  
Esther rolled her eyes at her sister and hopped down beside her Mom. Wendle sat beside them but refused to look at the clouds.  
"So, Essie, dose it work?" Her mom asked turning to her younger daughter, Esther cocked her head, "Well Yeah. See, if I move that one there and this one here....." She paused and tried to look like she was consentrating, "Then whala! A pig!"  
Wendle snorted, "A pig Es?"   
Esther laughed and her Mom a fallen into slient giggles, "Yeah Wen a Pig."  
Her Mom sighed and stood up, "Enough cloud art for today girls, Come on Essie."  
  
"Esther?"  
Esther sat up and saw Harry and Ron coming up the walkway.  
"Hi guys!" She ruffled Ron's hair and smiled, "What's up?"  
Ron smiled, "Harry got on the House team."  
Esther mouth fell open, and Ron laughed, "I know! But wait till I tell you how....."  
Esther listened, amazed and wachted as Harry turned a 'lovely' shade of pink, when she heard about malfoy she frowned, "Harry you becareful around the snot-nosed git, He can back-stab, and belive me Malfoys will." She smiled slyly, "Well, Have you ever ridden a broom before?" She said holding out her's, "This is an old Nimbus, I want to get a Nimbus 2000, fastest yet. But try this one."  
Harry reached out a his hand grasped Esther's broom, He kicked off the ground and soared high above them.  
"This is great!" He called down, and took a winde circle on the broom. Esther was beaming at Ron, "He *is* good!"  
  
"Dream on, Whithel!"  
Esther turned around, Morgana Snize was coming up the bleachers, Esther closed her eyes. She didn't want to have to deal with this yet,   
"What do you want Snize?"   
"Just a little chat....Heard Potter got on the team."  
Esther nodded, "Have you come to congratulate him? Doubt that."   
Morgana rolled her eyes, "He won't last one game. Next Game is Griffendor vs. Slytherian. He'll die out there. Little pip-sqeack."  
Esther felt her temper rise, "Wacht it! I'm warning you!"  
Morgana smiled, "You know what eles I hea..AHHHHH!!!!" But she had no time to finsh, Harry had dived bomb the group of girls who scattered screaming, and Esther pulled out a Frooter-firecracker. She lit it with her wand and threw it out beside the girls. It made a high sqeak before brusting! She laughed as the girls ran inside screaming. She turned to find herself face-to-face with Snape, with Harry( who had landed) and Ron behind him. Harry gave Esther a 'Sorry' look and Ron mirrored it. Snape looked from the dark spot near the school doors, where the firecracker exploded and to Harry holding Esther broom. Esther gave a small smile, "Sorry Prof. Tring to get rid of some pests! Uhhh...See you!" She grabbed both Ron and Harry and went back inside. 


	5. Chpater five

Disclaimer: DON'T YOU KNOW THIS BY NOW????? Just kidding!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few weeks slided by. Esther's life was full of kidding around with Fred and George, playing with Harry and Ron, and studying with Hermoine. Esther had gotten a few more owls from her father saying that though her Mother was still in serious condition, she was getting better.  
".....She hasn't said anything yet." Said one letter, "But she sqeased my hand yesterday. She'll make it though...."  
Harry, Ron, and the Twins said something along the same line. The younger two had been asking to come along with Esther, at christmas when she went to go see her mom, But Ron was getting behind in Charms and Esther didn't want him to fall behind.  
"Why don't you go ask Hermoine? She's pretty clever."  
It had been lunch and Ron snorted into his soup, "Hermoine? She's a bit of a know-it-all."  
Esther hit him on the head with her spoon, "And your a bit of a dunce."  
Ron rubbed the spot on his head and wrinkled his nose. "Ow..."  
  
Esther barely got though first term. She felt for sure that Snape would fail her for certain. The rivil between them had gotten worse, even if Potions was her best class. Charms, Herbology and Tansfiguration she passed in flying colors. She was tired when Holoween came around. The Night of Holoween Esther made her way down stairs to see Hermoine run to the girls bathroom. She started to go after her,  
"Hey Essie, Where you going?" called George.  
She didn't want to embarss Hermoine so she shrugged, "Nature calls. Sorry!"  
  
Hermoine was sobbing in the second stall,  
"Hermoine?" She opened the door, "What hapenned?"  
She shooked her bushy head, "Nothing."  
Esther tried to geuss, "Did you fail something?"  
She shook her head, "The opposit. I told you I'm too smart to be anyone's friend."  
"And I'm not your friend?"  
"Your differant Essie. You think I'm more than a 'know-it-all'."  
"Ron called you that right?"  
Hermoine nodded, Esther sighed, "That boy. The only way to get something though to him is to beat it over his thick head!" She gave Hermoine her hankercheif. "When you've cleaned up come on out. I'll deal with Ron."  
  
"Ow!"  
Esther smacked Ron upside the head, "What was that for? Ow....."  
Esther stood there hands on her hips glareing at Ron with her blazeing blue eyes.  
"Why do you have to be so mean?"  
Ron rubbed the back of his head, "Me mean? What about you?"  
"Why did you call Hermoine a know-it-all?"  
Ron shrugged, "Becuase she is...."  
"Did you know she's sitting in the girls bathroom, CRYING?!?"  
Some giffendors looked down the table, Ron sighed, "Sorry?"  
"Don-" Esther started but she was interupped by the doors slamming open. Prof. Qurill came running in. Esther watched as he screamed. "TROLL IN THE CASTLE!!!!" he paused, "thought you'd might like to know." Then he fainted. Many of the girls screamed and Esther looked around just in time to see Snape go out the back door.  
"Did you see him?" Harry was by her side, Esther nodded, "Yeah I saw."  
"QUIET!!!!!!" Dumbledore roared, "Now Please got with your Prefects back to your rooms."  
Esther fallowed Fred and George and tried to keep an Eye out for Hermoine. But all she saw was soarms of Students talking.  
  
Esther paced around the common room a half an hour later, "Where have those three gotten to!" She yelled. Fred flicked an carmeled apple at her, "Look Esther, your not going to bring them back while pacing around the room like that. SIT!"   
The common room door opened, Esther who had taken Fred's advise, and sat down, stood stright up again, "Harry! Hermoine! Ron!" She yelled, "Where were you three?"  
Ron gave a smirk, "If I tell you are you going to smack me upside the head again?"  
Hermoine rolled her eyes, and Harry related the story.  
"You guys......Have some issuses." said Esther sitting down.  
Fred pushed Esther back up and up stairs, "We'll talk more in the morning...."  
  
Esther hadn't been so tired in weeks. On the little table beside her bed she saw the healing books she had cheaked out weeks ago. Some much had happened, she had barely thought about it. Now she sat on her bed just stareing at the books  
"Time heals all..."  
The saying goes, but did Esther really want to be healed? Becuase to be healed she had to be hurt.  
  
  
Esther pulled out her potions books from her side bag.   
"I hate this class..." She stated sulky. It was mid-november and they were in Poisons in Potions. Fred picked up the quill she dropped. "Nah you don't hate the class, Just Snape."   
Esther looked at the sheet of paper in her hand, " And Potions with Slyerthian, if Snape wasn't enough."  
Esther slid down the banister into Potions. Snape glared at her and she glared back. Then sat down. Wendle was on the other side of the room laughing with some slytherian boys. It took both Fred and George to keep her from going over there.  
"She's a bad apple Essie....Don't get upset."  
Esther restrained her-self and nodded, "I know but it still hurts."  
Wendle laughed and flirted with the Slytherian boys and Esther glared at her.  
  
  
Esther sat down in the common room and sighed. Harry sat down in a chiar beside her.  
"Hey Essie, You okay?"  
Esther shrugged, "School is getting harder and now this. A fourth-year dance!" She sighed agian, "Fred and George already have dates."  
"Do you?"  
Esther shook her head, "Nope."  
"I wish I could help."  
Esther laughed, "Yeah I'll just go with you Harry. I'm joking. I'll find someone."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four days before the dance Esther got an owl. Actully she got hit bu Peeps in the back of the head.  
"Hey now!" She said grabbing the letter from the barn owl, "Hey it's from Beth!"  
  
"Hey Essie,  
Jake told me about your mom. I know why you didn't tell me. You were afraid I'd freak! Well you know what I did!! Any way I'm Coming this christmas. Mom, Rikky, Kayla and me, we're all coming. SO GET OVER IT!  
Your my best friend Essie, don't forget that!  
  
Luv,  
Bethany Williams"  
  
Esther sighed and nodded, "I know Bethy...I'm sorry." 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't HP lol  
And Lenna Dumbledore is....uhh Lenna's. lol Read her Stories the Rock!!! lol   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Esther sat in the libary studing with Hermoine,  
"No, a batch of Dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, porcupine quills is added."  
"No Hermoine, It's a forgetfulness potion, not a boil cure!"  
Hermoine turned the page and laughed, "Whoops wrong page."  
A pair of hand closed around Esther's eyes.  
"Geuss who?"  
Esther laughed, "Lenna!" She turned around and gave her aunt a hug.  
  
Lenna Dumbledore was Esther's aunt on her Father's side. Craven and Lenna were step-siblings, even if Lenna was a bit younger than Esther.  
  
"Hey Girl, What are you two doing?"  
Esther sighed, "Hermoine is having trouble, (If you can belive that) in potions. I *think* she's got some potions mixed up."  
Lenna rasied her hands up, "Hey! Don't ask me!"  
Esther laughed, "I know, Potions is my best class, even if I do *hate* Snape." She paused, "Nah Hate isn't a deep enough word to tell you how I feel about that guy."  
Hermoine hid her face in the book she was holding, and Lenna sighed,  
"He's not that bad Essie...."  
"Lenna, he let the Slytherains talk bad about my Mum? How could he do-" She stopped, "I'm sorry. It's just...I havn't heard from Dad in weeks and I can't find a date to the dance!"  
Hermoine peered out from her book at looked at Lenna,  
"Your going out with Fred arn't you Lenna?"  
Esther turned and raised an eye brow, "Oh so your Freddy's secert date!"  
Lenna blushed a bright red, "Well...he asked and umm....."  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
"He didn't want you to know!"  
"So what?"  
"Esther!"  
"Hermoine, how did you find out?"  
Hermoine sqrimed visably in her seat, "I was up late studing and Fred came in late...." Esther gave Lenna a look, (Lenna blushed) "....He was very happy about something and I asked....He told me a bit before he stopped talking and went to bed!" She shrugged, and Esther sighed, "I still can't belive you didn't tell me!"  
Lenna's pretty face flushed and she flicked her dark brown hair away, "Well...I...."  
Esther shook her head, "No excuses."  
Lenna pushed her niece and Hermoine laughed as the three girls talked the rest of the day away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Esther meet up with Tammy Wash, a friend from Hufflepuff.  
"Hey!"  
"Hey Tammy!"  
Tammy dark blue eyes flashed slyly, Esther laughed, "Okay what?"  
"Mu brother Justin heard you didn't have a date."  
Esther locked arms with her friend and walked down to herbolgy, "So?"  
Tammy nodded slyly again, "He really wants to ask you out."  
Esther shurgged, "Then let him ask me out!"  
Tammy didn't bite she went on, "He's been really worried about you, with your Mum and all."  
Esther stopped her, "Tammy....."  
Her friend gave a pleading look, "He shy Essie. He REALLY want to ask but...."  
Esther sighed, "I'll talk to him.... Thanks Tammy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Justin watched as Esther came over. He smiled, "Hey Essie...What's up?"  
Esther shrugged, "Nothing much. You got a Parnter to the dance?"  
Justin shook his head, taking the leap, "Nah, you want to go with me?"  
Esther nodded, "Sure!"  
"Great, I'll pick you up around seven?"  
Esther smiled, "Yeah that'll be great. Mind if the Twins and their dates come along with us?"  
Justin laughed, "You kidding me? Those guys are funny as I'll get out."  
Esther laughed too, "Okay see ya!"  
Justin waved as she walked away then looked to his sister down the table,   
"What?" she said shrugging  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred came up to Esther as she walked into the Common-room, "Hey Essie, Len told me you didn't have a date....."  
Esther shook her head, "No I have one."  
Fred looked confused. "Oh okay."  
"I'm going to go to bed..."  
George yelled after Esther as she went up-stairs,  
"You go a letter on you bed!!"  
  
  
Esthe picked it up, It was in her Father's hand writting,   
"Hello Princess,  
Your Mom said your name today, she kept asking for her little angel. I had quiet forgotten that was her nick-name for you as a baby. She's getting better. Sweetie I wish....." The pen faded and then came back, "but no time for idel dreams. Tell your grandfather I said hello, and try not to kill Wendle.   
I love you sweetie.  
  
Dad "  
  
  
That night Esther had anthor dream, anthor memory. Her Mom was drawing in her art books, An angel, a baby angel,  
"Hey Mom, who's that?"  
"That's you Essie."  
Esther laughed, "Me?"  
Her mother nodded, "Yes, when ou were born you remind me of a little angel!"  
"Oh come off it mom!"  
Jake, was at the door, laughing. He looked so much like dad,  
"Essie an Angel?"  
Esther rolled her eyes, "Mum could you draw Jake as a little demon?"  
Her mother laughed, "He wouldn't need much!"  
"Hey!"  
  
Then the scean faded, the lady was back. Why could Esther see her face?  
  
"Esther......"  
"Who are you?"  
"Esther......"  
Who are you?"  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
"No......"  
"Soon......"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Far away in a hospital room in london, Laura Whithel-Dumbledore, Slipped quitely into a coma.  
Craven was asleep at her side in a arm-chair, not knowing that his true love was in danger. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Same as the rest.  
I don't own Lenna Dumbledore and Harry Potter.  
I do own a paper-clip and a coke can. lol  
  
Don't hate me but I'm haveing a hard time figureing out all the *correct times* that these thing in Harry Potter have happened. I don't have the First book or the Movie so..... *Glups then Begs* DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Essie Hurry up!"  
Esther pulled on her coat and her hat. "Hold your horses Lenny! I'm comming!"   
Lenna laughed seeing her neice tample half-way down the stairs, then slide down the banister.   
Lenna was dressed in a light-grey robes and her Horgwarts robes; Fred dressed in a pair of jeans and a red shirt under his robes.   
"Hey Love-birds......"  
Lenna giggled and Fred rolled his eyes, "Come off it Essie."  
  
The threesome made their way down to the Great Hall. Fred sighed, "I got to get ready for the game. I'll see ya!"  
  
Lenna and Esther waved to Fred and made their way to sit next to Harry, Ron, and Hermoine.   
"Hey guys, Why so glum?"  
Ron passed his food around his plate, "Snape."  
Lenna sighed, "Am I the only peson who likes Snape?"   
Esther flicked an apple slice at her Aunt, "I do think Lenny, your the only person in the world who likes Snape!" She turned back to the three, "What happened?"  
  
Harry looked to Hermoine who looked to Ron. "Go on Harry!" Harry nodded, "About a week ago, before the Holloween party, we found our way into the third corrier."  
"Accadentently..."intrupped Ron,   
"Any way, "said Harry "We found a three headed dog."  
Lenna sat back, "You guys have issuses." Esther threw anthor apple slice at her aunt, "Hey, that's what I said!" She again turned back to Harry, "What does this have to do with Snape?"  
Hermoine piped in, "The dog was gaurding something. We think Snape let in the Troll to distract the teachers to get what-ever it is down there."  
Lenna didn't want to belive it, "You have no proof!"   
Esther shook her head, "No...Wait. Snape left when Prof. Quirll came in. He didn't leave with the rest of the Professers.."   
"And, "Said Harry, "He was limping."  
For once Lenna was quiet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't want to hear it Doctor! She has to be okay!"   
Craven's voice rose in the Doctor's room, "Mr. Dumbledore, your wife has suffered from extreme injuries in the spinal cord and the lower back. She lost alot of blood. We were amazed that she made it this far."  
Craven ran a hand through his dark-brown hair, "No, this can't be happening. Not to Laura!"  
The doctor shook his head, "We can keep her stablized her in her coma, but you have to give me permisson to give her this type of medacation."  
Craven's light blue eyes filled with tears, "Go." He said. He looked up, "Go! Hurry, save my wife..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lenny, we'll talk about it later! I want to watch Harry play!"  
Lenna sighed, "It dosn't make any scence! Snape wouldn't-"  
Esther caught her before she said anything else, "Don't say anthor thing.....I know what Snape is like."  
Lenna sighed and dropped the subject.  
  
" 'ello! Lenna! Esther!"   
Hadrig's booming voice was heard over the babble. Esther and Lenna pushed their way through the crowds to sit with Ron, Hermoine, and Hadrig.   
"Hello Hadrig!" said Esther as he envloped her and Lenna in a huge hug.   
  
"Hello all! Welcome to the frist Quiddich match....Griffendor vs. Slytherian!"  
Esther laughed, "That's Lee Jordan!"  
"Here's Our Griffendors flying out onto the feild, our newest Seeker, Harry Potter!"  
Ron jumped up and down, "Look! Look! It's Harry!"  
Esther squinted, "Where did he get that broom? That's a Nimbus 2000!!"  
  
"Now our Slytherians!!" There was some babble after that and Prof. McGonagall tried to take the mike away from him. "I was only kidding Professer!" He gained control again, "Now Madame Hooch steps out onto the feild, and the game!"  
  
Esther could only watch with silent envy as the game progressed. She cheered and yelled insults at the Slytherians. Lenna and her began a cheer that went through the entire Griffendor crowd.  
Lenna laughed, "We should start a cheerleading sqaud."  
Esther cheered as Oliver stopped a shot then nodded, "Yeah....and you'd be team captain! Ha!"  
  
"Oh no look at Harry!!" Hermoine cluched Esther's arm. Esther looked up, Harry was hanging off his broom. It was jerking uncontrollably.   
"What the......"Esther stood up, Hermoine looked around in the binoqculars,  
"Snape!" She said, "Here Ron hold these, I'll be right back." Lenna tried to fallow but stopped when she heard Harry yelled. Esther looked on helplessly as he flopped around.  
  
"Ahhhh Help!"   
'Snape?' Esther looked at the teacher benches. Snape was on fire. She laughed when she saw Hermoine come out. She waved at Esther. Lenna smiled and pointed, "Look Harry is back on his broom!" And he was.   
Hermoine came back up panting, "It was Snape. He was jixing Harry!"  
Esther was angery, "What!?"  
"He was mumbleing something when...I got up there. and he was looking stright at Harry....To jixed someone you *have* to have eye contact!"  
Lenna shook her head, "No...It couldn't have been."  
Esther shook her head, "Even I didn't even think Snape was that bad. I mean he could have killed Harry!"  
  
"Ohh look at that! Harry is diving!"  
Lee's voice brought the four out of their debate.  
"He's seen the snich!"  
Esther cluched her hands together, "Come on Harry!!!"  
Harry's hands let go of his broom, he reached......  
"Oh no he fell!!"  
Esther ran to the edge of the balcony. She could hear the laughter of the Slytherians. She shook her head, Hermoine was whispering beside her,  
"Please be okay....."  
  
Harry stood up. He held his cluched hand up, and laughed! He was holding the snich!!  
  
"That was bloodly brillient!" said Fred after the game, "Best game ever!!"  
Esther nodded, "Man I wish I could fly like that!" Harry laughed and handed her his broom, "You always said you wanted to fly a Nimbus 2000." Esther held the broom, a little baffled, George laughed, "Do you need a ingraven invatation, Go on Essie!"  
Esther got on and the broom shot off like a rocket.  
  
High in the air, Esther could see everything. This was better that she thought. She swooped down and back up again. She landed.  
"That...."She said happily, "is...the BEST broom ever!"  
  
**************************  
  
Craven sat beside the bed where Laura lay, hichted up to a thousand differant wires and tubes. Cornielis Fudge came in, Craven stood up and shook hands with him,   
"I'm so sorry Craven....."'  
He nodded, "Thanks, And thank you for coming...."  
Fudge smiled, "Why wouldn't I come, my old friend."  
Craven looked at Laura, "She was doing so much better. Then....."  
Fudge clasped Craven's shoulder, "I wish you would let me help."  
Craven gave a grim smile, "I can't....Laura is a muggle and belongs in a muggle hospital."  
Fudge sighed, "When will the rest of the family be here?"  
"Two weeks. That's when the girls get out of school."  
"I'll stay here. I'm sure she'll be okay....." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclamier: Okay I think I'll stop doing this now.....*Grins*  
  
Okay.....What's wrong with my first Chapter? I have gotten four 'complaints' off-line saying how my story isn't "right", And when I ask they have only read the frist chapter! I don't mean to gripe I just want to know what's worng?   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two young girls laughed and talked as they got ready for the Dance.   
Lenna brushed her neice's hair, "Still can't belive nobody has figured it out!"  
Esther sat up and pulled her hair back, "Figured out what?"  
"That your Dumbledore's Grand-daughter....."  
Esther lauged, "Well duh! That's becuse your Fred keeps a good secert!"  
Lenna ignored Esther then went on, "Well think about it. They ALL know your my neice, and that Dumbledore is my Dad. I mean..."  
Esther pulled on her ribbion, "Well Alenna is his second marriage....After Grandma Rosmary died."  
"Still......" Lenna put a fake sliver flower in her hair, "how do you like it?"  
"I'm sure Fred will love it, if that's what you mean." She stated plainly, Lenna hit her neice upside the head with a pillow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Esther, Lenna, Fred and George made there way down to meet Justin and George's date.  
Beside Justin was a girl with waist-lengthed dark hair and soft dark blue eyes. Esther's eyes widened, "Tammy?"  
Tammy eyes sparkled when she laughed, "Yup it's me!"  
"Who's your date?"  
George coughed, "Me...." Lenna raised her eye brows, "You George?"  
Tammy nodded, "Sure...He asked and I said yes."  
Esther laughed, "You sound like Lenna and Fred..."  
Fred pushed Esther, "Come off it Esther!"  
So the pairs, Justin Fred George made their way down to the dance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the dance Justin asked to take Esther back up to the Common Room. Esther nodded, as Fred and Lenna went off by themselfs.  
"Sure...."  
The two sat down on some stairs and talked. Esther liked being around Justin. He was shy and quiet, but very bright and sweet. He was fun to talk to.  
"....and Mum and I ran down the hill so fast that we fell into a pile of mud." Esther told laughing. Justin laughed, "She sounds like loads of fun..." Justin sighed, "Do you miss her?  
Esther nodded, "Yes.....She's hurt and I feel so bad to be having fun at school teasing Fred and Lenny, while she in the hospital."  
Justin put a reasuring arm on her shoulder, "I sure she'll understand. From what you've told me about her she'd be teaseing Lenna too."  
Esther laughed and nodded, feeling alot better. Fred and Lenna came down the stairs, "Hey Freddy! Hey Leni! Have fun?"  
Fred rolled his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lenna helped Esther pack the next afternoon to leave. Sadly, Lenna looked her neice running around tring to get ready to leave. "Essie?" She said stopping her for a moment, "You okay?"  
Esther grabbed the shrit Lenna was folding up and threw it in her bag, "Yeah....yeah I'm fine." She stared at her bag, all the clothes Lenna had folded for her haywire neice were rumpled and wrinkled. Lenna giggled, Esther sighed and clicked her suitcase shut. "Shut up Lenny...." She whispered taking her bag down stairs.   
  
Fred, George and Lenna's suitcases lay in a pile. Harry, Hermoine and Ron sitting beside them. Esther threw her's on top.  
"Done....hey Guys." Harry smiled, "Hey Essie, "  
Esther nodded,"Hey guys..oh gosh." She looked at her watch, "I gotta go too. See ya guys, Ron?"  
Ron looked up from the chess game he was playing agiast Harry, "Yeah?"  
Esther smiled, "You better not do anything studpid while I'm gone. Or I'll smack you one when I get back." Ron smiled, "Sure...."  
Esther ruffled his hair as she made her way out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Esther helped Hadrig load the last of a baggage onto the train. Hadrig talked as Esther sat down staring at Hogwarts.  
"Hmm..."She said relizing the last thing Hadrig said was a qestion. Hadrig smiled, "Your Mother was...is a fine lady. Was always kind to me when she came down. She has too much good in her for her to die. 'right?" The giant man smiled, "Your just like her..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Esther had fallen asleep on the train. The dream she had was horrible. She was at her Brother, Jake's house. Gloria, his wife was crying, holding Jameson, their son. She tried to comfort Gloria, but her hand went right through, She couldn't see her.  
"Give us the boy...."  
Gloria held Jamie tighter, "No....."  
Jake stood in front of his wife, "Malfoy! Go jump in a lake." He pointed his wand. Lucius Malfoy. Came into Esther's veiw. Esther screamed, her voice mingled with Gloria's, Jake body lay on the floor. Two men in black, pryed Jamie from Gloria's grip, the woman trying to keep ahold of the cring baby and her husband's dead body. Jamie screamed as His mother was kicked, Esther screamed.   
"Esther...." The picture became white though she could still hear her nephew's screams. She fell to the ground and covered her ears.  
"Esther!"  
'Go away!'  
"Esther....Wake up!"  
The lady was back.....She was walking toward Esther. She seemed angery, upset.  
"Esther!" Her voice snapped. "Get up!"  
"GO AWAY!!!!"  
"No......."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own neither Lenna nor Harry Potter.  
  
Lenny! In this chapter you'll see *why* Lenna is SO much more mature than Essie!!  
(giggle)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Esther jumped awake her ears pounding. Lenna had raced down the hallway and slipped into her niece's room. "Essie are you okay?"  
Esther's Sapphire blue eyes were brimmed with tears that she shook away. "I'll be okay.."  
Lenna shook her head, "No you won't! Speak up!"  
  
Esther sighed, "I saw my brother and sister-in-law get murdered." She stated looking out the window, he face blank. "I saw Jamie get taken by deatheaters....I saw Jake's dead body. I saw Malfoy. And I saw..." She stopped. She didn't know who the lady was, so she couldn't tell Lenna. She sighed, "It was bad."  
  
Auther Weasly had offered to take the four to the London Hospital, Esther, to Lenna, Fred, and George's great worry, didn't speak. Not even when Mr. Weasly asked questions. Fred knew something had happened to Esther, George couldn't say anything. Lenna knew why, but she knew her niece and hoped she would cheer up soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Craven hugged his youngest as she came running into the hospital room. He then gave his stepsister, Lenna a hug, which she returned. He looked around the room, "Essie? Where's your sister?"  
Esther didn't answer , she went to her Mother's side, looking at her. Lenna sighed, "Wendle didn't come." Craven looked at Lenna with a half-worried, half-confused look.   
  
Esther lay her head on the bed, next to her mother's arm, "Mom, I missed you so!" She whispered. "What happened?" She didn't except an answer, thought it felt good just to talk to her.  
  
Someone came into the room. A deep gentle voice, Esther's looked up. There was a man, wavy light blond hair and bright twinkling blue eyes. It was Jake! She rushed to her brother and was hugged in his big arms. She cried into his shoulder. Just his smell, like the sea, was reassuring, and comforting. She cried in his collar, "Jake, I had a dream. You died!"  
Jake looked at his baby sister, "Gosh Essie, I knew you hate me but not that much!"  
Esther hit him, "Stop! It was horrible. Malfoy was there....He killed you!"  
Jake looked at her with a odd look and pulled her back, "How did you know about Malfoy?"  
"Jake? What do you mean?"  
"Malfoy has been threaten Gloria and Jamie, Saying If I don't give up my vote in the Muggle protection unit he'll-"Jake stopped, and gave a questioning look to his sister, "But you couldn't have known."  
  
Suddenly the rest of the room, which had seemed to disappear, came back. There were the other's worried looks and her Father's blue stare. Esther held his stare until she couldn't any longer. She looked to Lenna, She looked confused, but understanding.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Esther you should just go to bed."  
Lenna and Esther were that Last ones in the Room. Esther shook her head, "She's worse....and.....and the doctors can't do what our Medi-wizards could do!"  
She banged her fist against the pillow in her hand. "We could save her!" She burst into tears, falling to the floor. Lenna was beside her, tears streaming from her own eyes. She hugged her niece. "Essie, She's not going to die! I promise."  
Esther snapped, "What do you Lenna! Huh? Did you know this was going to happen? Do you know EVERYTHING?!" Lenna looked taken back, she stood and walked over to the window, and looked out. Esther sighed, "Leni, I didn't mean it like that. I'm scared. I'm losing my mother and my sister. She's changing. She hates being a Dumbledore! She hates me!" She sighed, "I just want my Mom safe. I just want... everything to be normal again, I'm sorry Lenny..."   
:Lenna smiled and hugged her niece, "I know." She sniffed, "I'm going to bed now."  
  
When Esther heard the door click, she stood. She pulled her wand out of her pocket. She closed her eyes, and waved her wand over her mother's bed. Small purple sparkles lowered themselves onto Laura Dumbledore as Esther spoke the healing phrase. Then waited. Two minutes......four minutes..... ten. Nothing. Esther slumped to the ground her head on the bed, "I'm sorry Mum.."She sobbed, "I tried! I tried!"  
  
A hand rubbed the short golden locks, "Essie, hun? What's matter?"  
Esther eyes snapped open, "Mum?" She sat up, Laura Dumbledore was awake and smiling, "Esther? Are you all right?"  
Esther grabbed her mom in a hug. "Course I'm alright." Laura hugged her daughter, barely rembering the past few months. Esther, however, laughed and hugs away the pain, fear and hate of the last months torture.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"ESSIE!" Beth came racing down the hall knocking a few nurses down. Esther took her best friend in the biggest hug. "Oh Beth! She's okay! She's okay!!"Beth looked at her with wide eyes, "She's better?"   
  
Lenna came out into the hall. "Esther!" She breathed, half laughing, "People are sick!" She laughed, then joined in the laughter.   
  
A small form suddenly jumped on Esther's back. Esther turned around, "JAMES!" She cried, Lenna and Beth stuck a hand over her mouth. "G'erof!" She said shrugging them off, a lovely lady with light blond hair and brown eyes came around the corner, with Jake's arm around her. Esther smiled, "Why Jameson! You look just like your father,"She winked, "Only handsomer!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day, Jake asked to take the older five: Esther, Lenna, Fred, George and Beth, to the Leaky Caldron Esther slipped into her parent's room. She was just going to grab her coat. She looked up to see her mother kiss her father. She smiled. She had done it! She had saved her Mother!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Esther was back at school. She looked down two different hallways. No one.   
"Fred? George?"  
She walked down the hallway and threw open a class door. No one. She ran down to the great hall. No one. She was frantic now. No one in potions. No one in the dorms, No one as all. As she came back into the great hall she saw how trashed the school was. Things were falling apart. As she turned the school slowly became dust.  
"Esther..."   
Oh it was a dream! Wait, how could it be?   
"Esther...."  
"Go way!" She yelled covering her ears.  
"Why won't you listen?" The questing voice of the Lady answered.   
"You keep showing me things I don't want to see! What do you want." Out of the bright light the Lady held out her hands. Some thing from a chain dangled from them.   
"I want you to have faith. I won't be here much longer to help you." Even though Esther couldn't see her face she could tell the Lady smiled, "For now. Wake up."  
  
Esther sat up, and looked around the hotel room. Lenna was on the bed and Beth on the spare. She sighed and lay back on the couch. "What is going on with me!?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Esther, Lenna and Beth's family made their way down to the station. Beth was going back to school in three days and needed to get back. Esther was very much out of it. She walked beside Lenna in a daze. What the Lady had said stuck in her mind. What did she mean? Faith? She didn't need that now. She needed that the past four months when her Mom lay dieing in hospital.  
"Uh Essie?"  
Esther looked up in time before she went into the train, "Sorry, I'm kinda out of it."  
Beth looked at Lenna, "Uh yeah! You okay?"  
Esther nodded, "Yes."She however was lying.  
  
When they got back, both the twins and Lenna insisted she said she would take a nap. As soon as she closed her eyes she had anthor dream.  
  
Again she was unseen by everyone. She saw Lenna and Fred by a graveside. Fred had his hands on Lenna's shoulders, as Lenna silently cried. Esther looked down the fog lit road to see George come up, wearing black and holding white roses. Lenna wiped her eyes. "Where's Essie?" George looked back up the road, disturbed. "She's still waiting for Wen. Wen won't come."  
Lenna let Fred wrap his arms around her, as she laid her head back she sighed, "She's been through too much. She can't." Fred calmed her down and sighed, "Esther has a way of believing. She'll get through."  
  
Fred kissed Lenna's head before he and George left. Esther noticed how Lenna was different. She was still the Lenna she knew. But she was taller, more elegant, and Sliver streaks through her dark brown hair. Esther started to protest, ~But your not even 18!~   
Lenna looked up the road, "Oh Esther, we need you. You can't be who you are without faith. She didn't die so you would stop living."   
Esther fallowed Lenna to the casket where Lenna lay one red rose inside. "I promised I would help her Laura. I intend to keep that."  
Esther put a hand over her mouth. Her mother lay inside.  
  
Esther awoke with a start. Not anthor bad dream, thankfully they were only dreams. Lenna came running in, "Esther quick. Get ready, it's your Mom. 


	10. Chapter Ten

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 10  
  
Esther raced into the room Lenna behind her. As she slid inside she saw nurses and docters packing things up, and her father playing with something in his hands crying. Esther looked to the bed, but her mother wasn't there.  
"Dad?" She said her voice small and uprooted, "Where is she?"  
"She's..." Oh Essie..." Esther ran to her father and hugged him.  
"She's happy now, Ess, no more pain. She's happy." He pulled her away and wiped a tear from his crystal blue eyes. "She wanted to give you this."  
He held out a sliver chain with a sliver cross on it. He put it around her neak, the chain long enough to go over her head,   
"She's not really gone."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry! Look!"  
Esther smiled sleepily as Harry, Ron and Hermoine came racing down the side to greet her, Leena and the twins, 'They have a lot of spunk, even so late at night.' She thought. As the walked back the three told Esther all about the holidays and how much school works she'd have to make up from the funeral and weeks she missed. Even with all of their chatter, Esther knew they were holding back something.   
'I'm far to tired to ask..' she thought with a sigh, "Look guys. I *need* to sleep. Let me hear the stories when my mind can process them."  
  
Esther looked around her bedroom. Somehow the walls and bed coverings and pictures comforted her. She sighed and lay on the bed. Someone came in and when she spoke she knew it was Lenna. "Essie? Are you awake? I need to tell you something..." Esther didn't answer. She heard Lenna sigh and say quietly almost to herself, "You need your rest. Be ready though. They are coming."  
  
Esther fell into sleep. Memories of the past weeks came back and haunted her,  
"I have to go Esther."  
Her father was leaving her at the station. "Stay with your grandfather this summer. They need Dragon Keepers in Asia. That where I'll be."  
"Dad, stay... Please I need you."   
Craven's eyes where far off. This man wasn't Esther's father. He had changed.   
"I have to go Esther."  
Esther's eyes were teary, "Daddy, please, It's me Essie! Your daughter. Don't go!"  
  
Suddenly everything faded away. Esther suddenly wore a simple light yellow dress, that went down to about mid-calf. It had no sleeves, a square collars. However Esther wasn't cold. That's when she saw where she was. Standing in the middle of a open field backed by large purple mountains.   
"Esther...."  
Esther turned to see the lady, but she knew her now.  
"Mum?"  
Laura smiled, "Yes..." Her face saddened, "I'm sorry if I have caused you caused any pain. I had to show you those things."  
Esther ran to her Mom and threw her hands around her, "Never mum... Never."  
Luara hugged her daughter tightly then pulled away. "I have to show one last thing."  
  
Silver fire separated her and her mother. Esther's necklace shown with dim glow before flashing brightly, fighting away the blackness that now surrounded Esther. Her bare feet touched earth, and only then did she notice that she had been flying. She looked around; she was in a dark woods, Snakes and rat scurried by her feet as if they could see the glow of her necklace. She sighted up ahead a green glow. She stepped ahead, just in time to see a young man get engulfed by a green glow. The sliver flames surrounded her again, but not before she heard a stuttering laugh turn into a shrill one.   
  
Once the fire subsided again, Esther was at Hogsmade. She, Fred and George were coming out of Zonks when a green dome hit the town. The Dream-Esther stood, Her robes turning into a long elegant yellow dress, her hair turning into a soft sliver yellow, and light yellow colored wings came from her back   
"Wendle stop! I know your out there!"  
A cloaked form came up, and took off it's hood, "Hello sister..."  
  
Esther stood there, stunned. Her sister, A deatheater?  
  
Suddenly she was back in the field. Her mother stood above her asher weak knees gave away. Laura came down beside her and held Esther's hand. "Essie, please. I showed you these things because you need them."   
Esther closed her eyes, "It'll all come true. Your funeral happened the same way as the dream. There is no hope."  
"Esther I showed to these things so you would have hope. Some things you'll forget till you need them. Why? You are the..." Her voice faded away. Esther held her hand tighter, "Mum?"  
"Wake up..."  
"Mum!"  
"Esther, go. Learn your fate." She kissed Esther's head, "We won't meet again, but I'll watch over you."  
  
Esther sat up, Lenna was standing next to her bed, but she was changed, her hair was sliver white, her eyes sliver as well, and she wore a long elegant dress, "Esther, You have to get up. I have to tell you something."  
Esther sat up with shock. She felt her hair. It felt shorter. She stood up and went to the mirror. It was short! She was different as well. She looked older and wiser. What happened?  
"Esther there is something you have to know."  
Esther turned around to face Lenna. She wore a long flowing white dress with long sleeves and a thrown back hood. She had wings.   
"What-is-going-on?" Esther asked breathless.   
Lenna smiled with pity. "Esther, I am the Angel of Life. I am to find the rest of the Angels. I was...told, that you were the Angel of Faith."  
Esther's necklace began to glow, and Lenna came and held it. "See..."   
Esther almost snatched it away before rembering that this was her aunt.   
"Lenna, You are wacked. I am NOT an ANGEL!!" She yelled.   
Lenna's eyes became cold, "I know that you are. Laura told me."  
Esther shook her head, "How could my mom know? She wasn't even magic."  
  
"You mom would have been the angel if it hadn't been for the accident."  
  
Esther stopped, Lenna slowly changed back to her normal self, except for the few strands of sliver in her hair. Esther sighed, "Why are you telling me this now?"  
Lenna looked down at her wrist where she always wore a bracelet. "The Dark Lord will rise, and we must help fight."  
Esther sighed, "Alright..."  
Lenna smiled, "So willing are you?"  
"Not really, I'd fight it, but I rembered something Mum used to say: 'You can't fight who you are.'" She smiled, "I am the Angel of Faith, and I will help you. Until I die."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Next morning Esther awoke to see that her hair had fully grown back. She stood, and look in the mirror. She was normal again. Something almost told her that she was just dreaming last night, then she saw Lenna at Breakfast. She still had sliver streaks in her hair. Esther smiled.  
"Hey where's Harry? And Ron?"  
Lenna looked at her plate. Fred sighed, "Harry is in the hospital room."  
Esther's voice was heard throughout the school, "WHAT!?"  
A hour later, Esther listened to everything that Ron, Hermoine and Harry had to say while eating sweets with the Twins and Lenna. Esther sighed and sat back, "You guys have Serious issuses." She said sadly.   
"But He doesn't have the Stone and Quirell is...gone." said Harry.   
Esther rembered the sceance that her mother showed her. "You-know-who-took over his mind." She said, "After he gave him a little chance. He just took over."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How did you do on your Exams?" Esther asked Lenna. " I, strangly, passed everything. Even Potions."  
Lenna laughed, "I passed as well."  
Esther sighed and sat down next to The Twins, Harry, Ron and Hermoine.   
"Are you guys coming to the fourth year graduation?" She asked hopeful. Harry looked at his plate. "I can't."  
Esther looked confused, "Why not?"  
"It's After the year is over. Right? The Dusleys won't let me."  
Esther was silent.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The year was over. Esther watched as others loaded up their bags. She would stay at the school with Her Grandfather. Wendle was going to stay with the Malfoys. Esther didn't care. Or that's what she told herself. However she still hadn't forgotten what she had seen in her dream.  
What Lenna told her still confused her. If she was the Angel of Faith, she hadn't been able to transform again or come in touch with any of her powers.   
  
"Esther?" She turned, It was Ron.   
"Hey Ronny.." She said smiling. "What do you want?"  
Ron sighed, "Well if your sure you won't come to our house. Mum would simply die to have you, Ginny too."  
She ruffled his hair, "My Aunt Sarah asked me to come to her house, She was mum's sister." Ron still looked worried, "Don't worry Ronny. I'll be okay."  
  
As He left, Lenna came in, "I'll be staying for your graduation then I'll be at the Weaslys house for the summer, I'll be there if you need me."  
Esther smiled at her Aunt. "Are you postive about this whole Angel deal?"  
Lenna nodded, "Yes..."  
  
A/N: This WHOLE Angel Idea was Lenna's. If you want to read more about it read her Fic:   
Go Aunt Lenny! LOL 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Last Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Lenna or the Song in the chapter. The Song comes from Sue Thomas FBeye!  
Chapter 11  
  
Esther sat in her room fingering her cross, and looking over the song she was asked to sing. She dropped it to the floor  
and walked over to her desk, her light yellow dress barely brushing the ground and picked up a song written in her Mother.   
Two small tears fell onto the page and she began to cry, When she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
"Hey Lenna." She said teary.   
"What's amatter?"  
"He's not coming. You and Jake are all that I have left."  
Lenna gave her a hug, "Essie, It's time to go."  
Esther brushed back her tears and went out to the great hall.  
  
The actual Graduation had taken place that morning. Now it was just the talents of the students. Esther was last, she walked  
up to the front, and looked at the crowd of teachers, students, and parents.  
"I know the program says I'm to sing one of the Weird Sister songs, but they are too high for my voice." Laughter came from   
crowd, Esther gave a small smile, "I found a song my Mother wrote for me, I hope you like it."  
  
"If I live to be a hundred,   
and never see the seven wonders.  
That'll be alright.   
  
Should my tender heart be broken.  
I'll cry those tear drops knowing,  
It'll be alright...  
  
'Cuse nothing changes who I am.  
I am Rosemary's Granddaughter.  
Spitting image of my father,  
and at the end of the day my Mom still my biggest fan.  
  
And I my be curious and clumsy,   
But I got friends who love me.  
They know just where I stand.  
  
It's all a part of me! That's who I am!"  
  
She smiled as the Twins started the clapping and couldn't even rember why she was crying in her room upstairs. Lenna however,  
even though she stood, she knew that her neice was heartbroken. She had lost her family in one year, and even though her role  
as a angel would help. There would be much that all the angels would go through before the world was healed again.   
  
Up in Esther's room the wind blew her mother's artbook to the floor and the pages,and with the wind's help flipped to a picture   
of a legion of angels. All differant colors with a white one at the head. Esther and Fred later on, after pain and death and  
hurt touched them, said that it looked so much like Lenna. What they didn't noticed that the angel dressed in   
yellow had first looked like laura, it now looked like Esther...  
  
"I was the Angel of Faith, now may my powers be passed to you."  
'  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
*  
  
Three and a half months later...  
"And you do all of this without magic?"  
Esther looked at her Aunt Sarah with wide eyes. "That's nuts.."  
Sarah laughed, "Why don't you go outside and read on the hammock and I'll finsh up here."  
  
Esther shrugged, "Alright..." She went outside and lay in the Hammock looking at the stars. As she lay there she wondered what  
Her firends were doing. Aunt Sarah didn't understand about potions or broomsticks. She sighed, "I mss you guys."  
  
She cocked her head at a falling star and smiled. The only problem was that the star got bigger...and bigger... and bigger.   
Suddenly a car was flying at her, "Fred?"   
A copper headed teenage boy and his twin winked at her from the front seat of a flying old blue ford. Ron yelled at her from the  
backseat.  
"Hurry Essie, We have to save Harry!"  
Esther's eyes grew wide, "Save? Harry?" Fred tapped her on the head, "Let's go!"  
  
Esther Ran inside and hugged her Aunt, "Bye I really got to run!" She ran to the bottem of the stairs and pulled out her wand,  
"I'm going to be in trouble for this. Accio Trunk!"  
  
Suddenly all the trunks in the house, came crashing down stairs. "Oh no..." They landed beside Esther on each side, "Opps..."  
A car horn from outside, she grabbed her trunck and raced outside, throwing in the the car's trunk she waved goodbye as the car  
sped off.  
"You guys have alot of explaining to do..."  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Okay End of story...extreamly short ending...Hopfuly I will write the sqeaual soon!!  
  
Love all. thanks for reading  
Tilly 


End file.
